Mind of a Master
by General LZ
Summary: Fools. Every single person in this godforsaken town is a damn fool. Their short attention spans strayed enough for me to slip through the cracks. Slight OOC, hints of Gary/Petey


**Warning:** Slight OOC, Hints of Gary/Petey and other pairing(s)

**Author's Note:** First things first, this is my attempt at a fanfic. So, I hope it doesn't suck too much. XD Secondly, this is half-inspired by another fic called 'The Bigger Picture' in the same fandom. The second half belongs to my suspicion to the "helpess sidekick" type. And call me colorist, but it's the pink shirt that made me most suspicious.

Anywho, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Fools_. Every single person in this godforsaken town is a damn fool. Their short attention spans strayed enough for me to slip through the cracks. Everything fell relatively smooth. I hit a few problems on the road, but they were merely speed bumps. If not for my calm disposition, I would laugh madly at how the puppets followed my strings almost perfectly (though they had no idea). It's ironic. Little did they know that the **real** threat was little old femmeboy.

No, I lie. I am certain that Gary had an idea. At least, in the beginning he did. However, I quickly disposed his sense of threat when I convinced him that "geniuses don't need medications." An unfortunate mean as I wished not to harm him. It's sad to admit, but I have become rather attached to the psycho. He has a brilliant mind and so much potential. But, with his messed up childhood and a play in genetics, he developed mental issues. His visions of grandeur and paranoia clouded his mind enough for me to wiggle ideas in.

How else would he thought of taking over the school? Of course, I made it sound like it was his idea. I wasn't certain whether the meds had cleared out of his system or not, so I decided to stand in cautious waters. Though I had my worries, it went very well. It is not hard to convince an off-med egomaniac that he should rule over the "morons" of the school. I even went as far as to hint at the new kid, James Hopkins.

Ah, Hopkins. He was the easiest to fool. With his tough guy demeanor and the strength to boot, he immediately did not recognize me as a threat. That is normal, though, for a guy who fights by the fist. He is not dumb by any means. Yet, his pride has a habit of outweighing intelligence. Anyone else would've questioned why I was always there with the needed information. But, he is not just anyone. Nevertheless, as soon as I laid eyes on him, I _knew_ that he would become a valuable asset to my plans.

I feel a bit of a cheater though. After I would tell Gary to rally some clique, I would turn around and tell Jimmy to calm them down. I was pitcher for both teams and neither noticed it.

Well, it was like that for a while until Gary took the reigns. It didn't matter. He did what I wanted him to do anyway. He even exceeded my expectations now and again. Meanwhile, I still advised Jimmy on his next course of action.

Of course, problems occurred now and again.

I knew that Lola Lombardi was 'loose.' I just didn't know _how_ loose. It was enough to lure the preppies to step foot into New Coventry to rumble with the greasers. Luckily, I headed over there when I heard of it as I had not expected such an outnumbered fight against Jimmy. I even half expected to find Gary there. I believe that he was already on townie turf during that time. Either way, I was forced to intervene in my own plans to help Jimmy beat Johnny Vincent. Annoying, but doable.

Another problem I ran into was that Zoë Taylor. I didn't care about Jimmy's follies with the Bullworth girls (and boys) as I could still keep an eye on them. However, the townie girl was out of reach. Soon though, my concerns diminished when I learned that she helped him in taking down Edgar. She became an accidental advantage. A surprising asset turned useful.

Despite these problems, my plans worked effectively. With my awkward comments and shy reserve, no one expected my true intentions. Not even now does anyone realize my true potential.

This answers why I stand in Happy Volts now.

The season is still in midsummer and the day is blistering hot. Even I, who prefers pants, opted to wear khaki shorts and a Bullworth polo. I am grateful that I decided to take the back way from the path between the library and the observatory. Lord knows that I would have been murdered by the townies.

Though I had this planned from the start, standing in front of Gary's cell feels a lot different than I thought it would. After seeing the nasty condition of this place, I feel guilty that I had sent him here. I tell myself that it is part of the plan; it does little soothing.

I barely register the orderly until he shoves me into the cell and closes the door behind me. The sound of the key turning the lock echoes.

My eyes fall on the form lying on the cell's 'bed.' His back faces me. Although he looks to be slumbering, I have shared a dorm room with him long enough to know when he is pretending.

I cough to announce my presence. "Hey Gary. It's me, Petey," I say with a crack in my voice.

The teen immediately perks up. He sits up and turns to me in one fell swoop. "Femmeboy! Ol' buddy, ol' pal! How's life going?" His voice reeks of sarcasm. "I bet it's going swimmingly," he says through gritted teeth.

As I stare at him in the eye, I notice how darker his eyes are. _He's pissed._ "I'm guessing you finally realized."

His eyes narrow. "I'm not stupid."

I shake my head. "I never thought you were."

"Then why?" I hear the faltering in his usually cocky tone. "Why did you do it, Petey?" I nearly laugh at the irony.

"What do you think?" I answer with another question.

His body flinches. He drops his eyes to the floor. "I-I don't know," he croaks. "Since I've been back on those stupid meds, I now know that you did."

"What did I do, Gary?" Not the best approach, but I need to know what he thinks I did. Otherwise, it would all have been in vain.

He shifts in his seat and his hands clutch onto the ends of the asylum gown. "You made me and that gremlin do all of your fucking dirty work while you blindfolded all of us." He turns his head and stares at me with an almost pleading look. "I just don't know what you get out of it."

"Gary, I-" I choke on guilt. In so many ways, I have betrayed him. But, it was only to make him stronger. "I wanted to prove them wrong," I whisper.

The corners of his mouth twitch. "Prove who wrong?"

I throw my arms up in exasperation. "Everyone!" I yell. "All my life, I've had people think and tell me that I'm some useless, worthless, weak-minded twit!"

"Did you just say 'twit'?"

I ignore him and continue. "I wanted to prove them wrong! That I-"

He cuts me off. "That you're a conniving, lying, little bastard that a nasty habit of betrayal?" Anger is evident in his voice and demeanor. Luckily, unlike Jimmy, Gary is the type to get answers first before pummeling.

My heart constricts at the accusation. My disloyalty hit him harder than I expected. "No," I reply. "I wanted to prove that I am a threat."

"What?" His face contorts in confusion as anger disperses.

"I wanted to prove that I am not something to be taken lightly. I wanted to prove that I am a force to be feared of." My voice gets louder and hoarser. "That if someone messes with me, I can utterly destroy their life if I so pleased!" I inhale deeply as I admit my number one reason. "I also wanted to prove that I'm not _completely_ useless." _To you._

Gary barks into heated laughter. "Well, congratu-fucking-lations!" He stands up and ambles towards me. "You built me up and tore me down, femmeboy! What do you want? A ribbon?" As he looks down on me, it was obvious that underneath the anger, there was admiration. _He's impressed_.

"You know, I'm head boy now."

He cocks an eyebrow, but goes with it anyway. "Yeah, and? It's not like they'll notice you now," he mocks.

I cringe. "I don't care about the students. They're just proof that there should be more chlorine in the gene pool."

He breaks into laughter again, but this time it was cordial. "Oh Petey, Petey. If I had known _this_ side of you," he brings his face closer to my right ear. "I do believe that we would have gotten along _better_," he purrs.

I quickly push away the twitch in my lower abdomen. I still need to get my plans out.

As a lightly shove him off, I clear my throat. By the smirk on his face, I'm probably blushing. "A-anyway, my point is that now I have direct relations with Crabblesnitch. I've already spoke to him about letting you back in by next semester." His face grimaces. I continue before he could reply, "Changes have occurred at Bullworth."

"Oh? Like what? Did Vincent finally realize that he's a queer?" His trademark smirks makes a comeback.

I smile sheepishly. "Well yeah. With Larry Romano actually." My smile grows when I hear the teen laugh. "But that is not the changes I'm talking about."

"Then what is occurring at that shit-hole of a school?" He asks as he slinks back to the bed. I follow him half way.

"Well, there's a new shipment of freshmen. Naïve and easy to manipulate."

"As usual," he grins. "But, that's not news, femmeboy."

I nod. "In addition, new cliques have fleshed out." His face perks in interest. "They don't have official titles, but one of them is made up of a mixture of preppies and jocks."

"So, rich _and_ dumb?"

"Basically." I nod again. "The other is the lovechild of the greasers and the bullies."

His eyes narrow in thought. "Hot-tempered, destructive, and hates everyone?" I nod. "That's mainly just a bunch of townies."

"Under _my_ jurisdiction."

He smirks devilishly. "I got it now. And I gotta say Petey…" He paused. "I _love_ it."

I shift my feet. "So, you forgive me?"

Tension blankets us. I slightly regret it, but I need his forgiveness. Otherwise, I have to abandon my plans.

"Well…" he says as he taps his fingers against his chin. He pauses the tapping and while looking out the corner of his eye, flashes me his trademark smirk.

I sigh in relief. My heart flutters. If he hadn't…I don't know what I would do.

"So," he starts. "What's the plan?"

As I stare at him, I realize that this is the turning point. I can easily leave and everything can be forgotten. Or, I can move on with my plans and everyone will know my name.

As I stare at him, a smile spreads across my face; similar to Gary's.

I wanted this. I want it now.

Sweet revenge and a face to come home to.

* * *

So, how was it? Awful? Wonderful? Moderate? Let me know!


End file.
